New Home: CH 16
by njlopez
Summary: After Nick kills a wolf on duty, Judy looks for a way to cheer him up!
**Here we go...**

Nick walked down a dark ally. For no particular reason just because he had a feeling he should. He wasn't dressed for duty but he was armed. Taking a right he saw a wolf looming over what appeared to be a young pup. The wolf giving the pup rude remarks and from Nick's observations the pup was getting mugged.

"Hey!" Nick yelled as he drew his gun pointing it at the wolf. "Put your paws up!" He commanded.

The wolf looked up at him waving her arms with what appeared to be a knife in her right paw. "Sir this is just a misunderstanding, you see-"

Nick wasn't having it. "Put the knife and get on the ground with your arms behind your back."

The wolf tilted her head in confusion. "No, this is my-" she was cut short by a flying bolt that went into her gut. She feel forward holding her stomach and dropped her knife.

Nick sprinted up to her quickly as the pup began to yell and cry. When he meant the wolf he kicked the knife away and put his knee on her back and began to cuff her. The female wolf began to wail in pain.

"Get off of her, get off of her!" The pup yelled and he yanked on Nick's arm with no success. Nick looked at the pup in confusion, then he looked at the knife he had kicked away. It wasn't a knife, they were car keys.

Nick grew wide eyed as he stood off the wolf. The wolf flipped to her back, her underside was plump and covered in blood. The pup ran to her side.

Nick knelt down to try to help with the wound. The pup then pushed him back and screamed on top of his lungs; "Get away from my mother!"

Nick then stood and further observed the wounded wolf. She seemed fit and slender except for abnormally large belly, then Nick understood. The wolf was pregnant.

Nick put his paw to his mouth and stepped back. He killed it, he killed an unborn pup. Nick turned from the scene and barfed due to the sicking feeling in his stomach. _What have I done._

Judy sleep was disrupted by the toss and turns of her partner. "Nick." She said giving a light elbow jab to his side, it didn't work. She then looked at him to see him covered in sweat and whimpering, but he was still asleep. She realized he was having a nightmare.

She shot up and grabbed his shoulders and yelled. "Wake up, wake up!" Nick eyes shot open to see Judy's concerned face. Like he had seen a ghost Nick completely ignored Judy and walked to the bathroom. The shower turned on.

Judy just sat on her bed. _He so sad._ Nick was obviously having trouble coming to terms of killing the wolf a couple of days ago. _I need to cheer him up._

Vixie sat in a wheel chair in a common coffee shop with three of her best friends; Zero, Kaylee, and Beltran. She slipped on some well curred milk and nibbled away at an orange flavored muffin.

Her ankle was wrapped tight in a boot and the stitches in her face had already been removed. Her ear was sealed and cheek bone was healing very well. Her ribs were why she was in a wheel chair. Vixie's ribs were not completely fractured but cracked, but it still made breathing and eating uncomfortable. And to make things even better half her face was still some what swollen and her eye was black. Not the usual imagine Vixie would put out on a normal day, but she didn't care. Being beaten was not a dignifying experience.

In fact the beating had pissed her off more than anything. Rather than curling up in misery Vixie secretly vowed that if she ever saw the raccoon again she would kill him on the spot. The Artic fox's aggressive nature repressed civil feeling of depression and self pity.

So Vixie just tried to enjoy life as it was rather than dwelling on what could have happen if she was smarter at the situation at the opera or a different effort she could have made when she was captured.

With all her friends in coffee shop, Vixie couldn't have a better morning.

As she conversed with her friends a rather tall fennec fox walked out of the bathroom. And from where Vixie was seated she was facing the doors and could see the on coming fox. There was a square of toilet paper on his foot and with in a few steps he notice the square. He shook his leg in an attempt to free his foot of the paper without success. He then put his other foot on a lagging flap of paper and peeled the square away from his foot.

Looking satisfied with his job the fox brushed his shirt and walk forward with a content face. But to disrupt his peaceful walk he tripped over his own feet and almost fell if it weren't for an empty stool to grab on to preventing him from falling. Vixie chortled at the clumsy fox.

Right after his fall the fox looked up to meet Vixie's eyes. He held the gaze for a good moment then Vixie lost her smile and spoke up. "What?" She sounded offended by the fox eyes. "Haven't you seen a fox in a wheel chair before." Vixie thought he was just observing her broken body.

The fox suddenly looked scared. "No, no not at all." The fennec seemed a bit awkward in a smooth way. "It's just..." He trailed as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Say it." Vixie said as her friends stopped talking to witness the occurring situation.

"It's just that, I am sort of scare of you because, well, your really cute." The fox pushed out his own thoughts.

Vixie was taken back by his words. "Excuse me?" Kaylee grew a big smile on her face.

The fennec then started to blush. "I mean not be rude but that just was I think."

"Well, thank you. I guess. Your not too shabby yourself." Vixie returned the compliment. The fennec grew in confidence

"So what happen?" He asked.

"I am a cop. Just one hazards of the job I guess." Vixie continued. "Did hear about the officer that was captured by drug operators and freed a couple days ago."

The fox nodded. "Yeah I think so."

"That was me."

"Dang. So your a full ZDP officer then?"

"Absolutely, this is actually my partner, Beltran." Vixie said as she padded Beltran's shoulders.

"I am actually trying to get a job in predict 1, I have an interview today."

"Really, what position are trying to fill?"

"Paper stuff, keep tract of cases and a detective assistant. Which reminds me, I got to go." The fox said as he began to leave.

"Wait." Vixie stopped him. "I didn't get your name."

"Names Andrew." The fennec said as he left them.

"Isn't he a cute little fox." Kaylee said as Andrew's impression branded it self with cherry red iron in Vixie's mind.

Judy and Nick spent most the day moving Judy's stuff into Nick's apartment. Judy took control of the playlist and to Nick's disliking she blasted pop music through out the apartment. Nearth the less they moved most of Judy's smaller furniture in his room. They also let Overstreet know that Judy would be releasing her apartment soon and taking residence with Nick.

Peter, the bunny landlord, found it quite odd but made arrangements for the news. _A rabbit and a fox living together._ Peter thought. _That's literally the weirdest thing._ Overstreet would assume that the rabbit and the fox were now a 'thing.'

Mid evening the two went out for a late lunch and continued to set up Judy's stuff. At about 5 Nick mentioned that needed to go the gym.

"Really?" Judy protested. "Just take a rest, you need it."

"I took a rest yesterday."

"We were working yesterday."

"Finding two beer ass smoking sheep, Finnick, and his little friend Andrew were not working, it was more of, a Merry gathering." Nick claimed. Judy giggled at the sheep who were trying to smoke _hops_ which was used for brewing beer.

Then like a stark in Judy's head she agreed with Nick. "Know what your right, go to the gym."

"You wanna come?" Nick asked her.

"No, I am fine. With all this moving I think I've lifted enough for today." Judy started to quick calculations, _he should be home about 6..._

"Alright then." Nick put on his training gear and ran to the gym

When he arrived at the gym he went immediately to the squat rack. For a warm up he did light quick toe jumps and progressed all the way to mountain climbers.

Nick slid on the correct weights. 30 pounds, his body weight for a warm up. He completed eight reps with ease. The gym that Nick went to was designed for medium sized mammals like foxes, dogs, rabbits and so on. There were larger gyms for elephants, rhinos and animals just as big. Nick could only imagine what it would be like to move the metal they do.

Nick then put on ten more pounds to the rack. Making the total weight 40 pounds. He did six reps with little trouble. But he knew his next set was to be the most difficult. He placed another ten pounds, making it 50, ten pounds away from doubling his body weight. The first rep was the a bit strenuous, the second was easier then the first, the third came with moderate resistance, then the forth was upon him.

Nick dipped down breaking parallel and began to push against the weight that was trying to squash him. He felt his hamstrings burn and his hip flexor grind as the bar was valiantly pushed back into its place on the rack. After setting the weight on the rack Nick leaned on it to catch his breath. It was hard work.

Nick then set up a bar on the main floor, again he started with 30 pounds. He did bent over row, an upper back exercise. Using your body weight with such a lift was pretty good, Nick promptly did three sets of six reps.

Moving on to power clean, this was probably Nick's favorite lift. It required lots of athleticism and technique. He place 20 pounds on the bar. Nick put his feet shoulder with apart and lowered him bottom. With his chest raised and back flat, he gripped the ends of the bar. Using his arms, legs, back and even toes projected the bar up wards. When the bar reached chest level he dipped his elbows underneath it to catch the free falling weight with his collar bone. With a stamp with his heels he stood up straight holding the weight firmly on his chest. With the lift completed he dropped on the floor and prepared to do it again.

Nick did another three sets of six reps completing his work out. After a cool down Nick showered and changed in the gyms locker room. He then took an easy walk back to the apartment. He was at the gym for 40 minuets.

Rubbing his lactated legs as he walked into the apartment, Nick found all the boxes moved to the side of the room and neatly sacked in the corner. Judy's kitchen table was set up.

The table was round and bar stools allowed it's diner's to sit at the elevated level of the table. Only three could sit at the table but it was a very pretty table. Dark brown stained, hand crafted chairs and the surface was smooth due a glossy paint.

At the table lasagna, a type of orange drink, and delicate garlic bread. As a center piece, red flowers and a candle. Approaching the table Nick took a seat.

At that moment Judy walked in wearing a deep tan dress, with no shoes. Nick stared longer then he usually would. He had never seen Judy in a dress.

"What, taken back by a pretty lady?" Judy sensed he was under her spell.

Nick then smiled and looked at his crotch and with a commanding finger he skulled. "Down boy, down!" He disciplined his imaginary erection.

Judy blushed. "Shut up!" She punched his arm.

"So tell me." Nick said. "Who's coming over?"

"Well, a devilishly red fox and me."

"Devilishly?" Nick asked. "Hope your weren't expecting something as red as this." Nick showed his damp arm. Which appeared to reflect light because he was still wet from his shower at the gym.

It's

"No, actually this is exactly what I wanted." She told him as she took a seat adjacent from Nick. "Let's eat!" Judy said.

Nick promptly started to eat the dish. The lasagna was well done and the orange drink as Nick discovered was a mango blended with other fruits, very sweet and very good. He pitched a few comments on the food, praising it's quality. As he ate the garlic bread Nick began to make a strange face.

Judy noticed it instantly, the expression seemed as if he had tasted something _odd._ "What?" She asked. Nick stood as if he were missing something. "Is there something wrong with the food?"

Nick looked at her. "Yeah, absolutely. There's an ingredient that I haven't tried but I think it would go great with this dish." He made no sense to her.

"Well then you chef, what ingredient would that be?" Judy asked.

Nick walked near her. "Like I've said, haven't tried it yet." Leaned over her. "I always wanted to try... rabbit." He said with a grin and kissed her lightly on the lips.

With that Nick picked her up and carried her into his room. He threw her on the bed and Judy chortled as began to lean over her. He kissed her passionately and began kissing her along the neck with a nibble here and there. Judy's eye fluttered and Nick began to explore her body with both his hands and lips.

He slowly progressed down her neck kissing every inch of her, he came down her still guiding his muzzle downward. Judy took a deep breath of content as Nick continued his venture.

Nick moved his arms to grab the upper part of Judy's dress from the back and pulled down revealing her hard breast. He then started to kiss her chest passionately earning some faint moans as a reward. Pleasuring her drove Nick insane.

He nibbled and kissed every bit of Judy's breast with his long muzzle and Judy could feel her lower region become extremely warm and damp. Nick still progressed down Judy's body kissing her belly as he continued to pull down her dress exposing the rest of her body.

Nick got to her belly button and licked laterally just underneath her the intent. Another inch down was her private, Judy braced herself to be touch by Nick's strong hands.

He snaked off her dress from her ankles as she lied down. Her soaked underwear was the last barrier between Nick and her.

But instead of jumping right in Nick grabbed Judy's foot and kissed each pad of her toes and then progress down her leg, her inner thigh and stopped before his goal. Nick then switched legs, kissing each pad of her left foot toes, her shin, and then her inner thigh. Not missing an inch of space.

Finally Nick began to pulled down her wet panties. He lowered his muzzle to exposed her aching parts, but didn't touch her. Judy shivered in anticipation she _needed_ him more than ever.

"You know." Nick started still bent over facing her crouch. "You have the most intoxicating-"

"Nick just take me." She stated bluntly. He didn't hesitate.

With a unique craftsmanship, Nick sunk his tongue into her walls. With one hand he gripped Judy's waist and with the other he cupped one of Judy's breast. Her legs switched and she let out a series moans.

As Nick's rhythm intensified so did Judy's feelings. Nick projected his tongue deep into her embracing Judy's tight walls. Judy's moan started to turn to faint crys and she felt her self starting to come. With a few more deep licks Judy's flood gates broke, soaking Nick's muzzle with scent driven fluids. Judy laid for a few moments until the deep feelings passed.

In Judy's break Nick began to position his hips adjacent to hers. Then Judy saw his length. It was much bigger than that of a rabbit's and the view gave her new idea's.

Before Nick could full place himself Judy flipped him over on his back on to the bed. Nick looked almost frightened by Judy's sudden movements.

She smiled as she bore over his length. Judy then curiously licked up his shafted causing him to clench his fist and his teeth. He was _so_ sensitive.

Judy then began to lick up and down his length and Nick constantly strained his body at the feeling. She then took his whole shafting and began to move her head up and down. Nick bucked his hips repressing the feeling to thrust and let Judy do her work.

For a good while Judy kept a steady pace and began to feel Nick grow bigger and intensify in his strain. Before he blew Nick pulled himself out of Judy's mouth and then flipped her to her back laying on the bed.

Judy was taken back by the flip giving her a brief moment to think about the upcoming events. Then she understood, she was about to lose her virginity.

Nick positioned his shaft at the entrance and began to slowly press into her.

"Nick wait!" Judy told him. Nick was in such a mood he didn't even hear her and continued with his March. Judy could feel her folds collapse around the foreign object. "Nick!" She almost yelled kicking him backwards with her strong legs.

Nick seemed startled. He heard her but didn't process what she said.

"I am sorry Nick." Judy said, in an almost desperate tone. "I just can't do this right now." Nick looked at her wide eyed then at his trousers.

He desperately began to put on his shorts as Judy cover herself with her dress.

After a few long awkward moments Judy covered herself with a blanket and Nick lied beside her.

"Sorry about that." He apologized.

"It's fine, I let go pretty far anyway." She took a deep breath. "I am gonna take a shower and do not follow me!"

"It's cool carrots, I won't follow I promise." Nick gave her his oath.

Judy turned on the shower after bringing a set of clothes. Soon when the shower came Nick began to feel drowsy, only playing on the fantasies _if only I were in there._

 _ **Okay, it was pretty tight right?**_ **First time I've written anything like this so let me know how I did. Again this just one chapter in my story New Home, so if your interested on finding out what the hell happen to Vixie and who the fuck did Nick kill check out the story, it's been my thing lately. But as always, have a great day. Reviews most appreciated.**


End file.
